Defying Gravity
by theatrhythms
Summary: Dean always seems to get exactly what he wants yanked right out of his hands. And he’s had enough of it. Language, a tad bit of angst, pissiness, slashy stuff, slight AU, time warp.


**Title: **Defying Gravity

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Supernatural

**Summary: **Dean always seems to get exactly what he wants yanked right out of his hands. And he's had enough of it.

**Warnings/Rating:** T. Language, a tad bit of angst, pissiness, slashy stuff, slight AU, time warp.

**Pairings:** slight Dean x Castiel

**Characters:**

Dean Winchester – 16  
Castiel – Ageless  
Sam Winchester – 12  
John Winchester - 32

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **This was spawned from inspiration, again. Maybe I should start using that inspiration for _Viva_, the lazy ass I am. Anyways, just a little more Dastiel for you guys. Enjoy it or die.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

_Thwack!_

A noisy clang rings in the air as I pace angrily around the driveway, my unloaded shotgun bouncing off of the metal door of the garage. Kicking the tire of Dad's car impulsively, I'm stuck here in God knows where, trying to calm down but failing miserably. I never asked for any of this, but of course God has his own funny way of thanking me for stopping the freakin' apocalypse.

I bet you're wondering why I'm having a _totally_ uncharacteristic bitch-fit at the moment.

First of all, I saved the freakin' world, settled down a bit, and lived the life I've always wanted. Constantly on the road, no demons to worry about, not having to worry about someone watching me, hunting me, hating me, counting on me, and certainly not wanting to kill me. No angels perching on my shoulder, no death, no nothing but life and food and Zeppelin. And I'm doing all of it with Sammy. And by the way, I'm an adult.

Then out of nowhere, I get a bad case of fatigue, conking out on the spot, and then I wake up for what seems like an eternity later. And I'm sixteen years old. And the demons are back. And don't mention the fact that I've gotta follow Dad around again and that I've an angel for a stalker. So my life is ruined.

Second of all, since Castiel's always around for no apparent reason, Sammy, who's twelve, took it upon himself to basically stick to _my_ angel like a leech. I'm _not_ jealous, but every time I see Sam glued to Cas's side, I have the urge to vomit… down either of their throats.

So I'm stuck in my driveway, in some unknown, time warped world, with Dad sleeping the day away and Sam mind-raping _my _angel.

It's fucking freezing outside, and I'm walking around in nothing but a black t-shirt, some cargo pants, and my combat boots. At least my feet are warm.

My breath is making heady clouds of fog around the driveway, since I'm moving all over the place and breathing like a maniac. I stop to catch my breath, leaning against the hood of the once-was _my_ car. Tilting my head up to the sky, my body shivering, I want nothing more than to fall up into the sky, to defy gravity somehow.

Imagine that; Dean Winchester being idealistic. Ha ha.

I hear a fluttering of wings, and whip around to glare at Castiel, who is staring at me from the opposite side of the driveway with his default expression; cocked head with those stupid, penetrating blue eyes of his. He looks sad, but I really don't give a shit.

"What do you want?", I ask, my words harsher than they sounded in my head. I shiver a little bit.

"It's cold outside.", Castiel said, his voice allusive. His expression shifts a little bit, becomes more earthly.

I roll my eyes in a rather exaggerated fashion. "What was your first clue, Sherlock?", I bark at him, turning away to pace into the middle of the street. I can't stand to look at him anymore.

If it seems like I'm being irrational about all this, about Castiel, let me explain why. I'm pretty sure this time warp is his fault. Well, let me rephrase. I know God did it, but I can't punch God in the face like I can Castiel. So, I take it out on him, poor unlucky bastard. I bet he doesn't like me as much anymore….

Wait a minute, did I just say Castiel _likes_ me?

"Dean, you should come inside.", Castiel says with a syrupy voice.

When I look up to glare at him again, I can't help but stop and notice how out of place he looks in this world, how unnatural. It's beautiful, in a way, and my mind tells me that I'm out of place too somehow.

Pushing those thoughts away, I reply, "I don't freakin' feel like it. Screw off, okay?" I turn back around, walking back and forth in the street, huffing and puffing.

And then I hear the silence as a response, and I'm almost afraid that Castiel actually decided to leave. I didn't _really_ want him to leave, I was just blowing him off because I was pissed at God, and Sammy, and Dad, and myself…. never him. That fear clutches at my heart for a second, and I hate it to death.

I look up to make sure he's not gone, and when I do see him, he's staring at me, almost wistfully, a heady, hypnotic emotion in his eyes that wants to knock me down, onto my face, in the street; that's got a gravity that could rip my heart straight through me, out of my body and into his hands. It's scary and I don't care.

And suddenly, there's fear and alarm in his eyes, and I can feel the ground rumbling a bit. Turning my head just in time to see a truck whipping around the corner, at a speed that's far too fast for the suburbs, I feel happier than I've ever felt in this life.

Even though I'm prepared for a truckload of pain, surprisingly I don't feel it. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, opening eyes I didn't know were closed, I find myself standing in the driveway again, staring out at the street, watching a truck pass by the house. I feel a burning hand resting on my shoulder, on the handprint still branded there, even after the time warp.

Turning my head to the left, I see Castiel there, his hand on my shoulder, his eyes on mine. For a moment, I forget how mad I am at my angel, only focus on the way this feels, how he's looking at me, how much I love him…

Wait. That didn't come out right.

And then my pissy mood comes running back, and I shake his hand off and kick the shotgun against the garage again. The resounding blow is music to my ears. I don't care if he just saved my life; he's the one who put me in this pitiful repeat of what life was. I would've been glad to have fallen up into the sky, to defy gravity for good as that truck slammed into me.

I'm so caught up in my feelings that I never expected words to come flying out of Castiel's lips. But they did.

"Why are you so unhappy?", he asks me, and instead of that usual monotone syrup voice he uses, his voice is irritated, upset. It catches me off guard, and my first reaction is to stare unbelievingly at my angel.

That moment lasts for about two seconds before I'm Dean again.

"You wanna know _why_ I'm so freakin' pissed?", I retaliate in a voice much angrier than I expected, not that I really mind. "I'm pissed because for some reason, you and your Dad decide, hey, let's go reverse _everything_ I did and throw my freakin' life out of whack…"

"You think this only affected you, Dean?", Castiel says, cross for some reason, but that went in one ear and out the other as I simply talked over him.

"… and then you think you can fuckin' jump back into my life and not expect me to care or go apeshit over it…", I was starting to realize how cold it really was; it was seeping through me like poison, "… and don't mention the fact that Sammy is on you like stink on shit, acting like you're his freakin' chew toy…"

"You're jealous?", Castiel asked, that wide-eyed expression coming back, but he already knew the answer, and I talked even louder.

"… and I'm sittin' out here, pissed at you one minute, freakin' in love with you the next, and you just sit there like the stupid angel you are and make it….. harder.", I was out of breath when I stopped, out of energy in general. Staring at him, his unreadable expression, I feel so much better than I did before.

Breathing in that icy air, feeling it freeze me from the inside; it was the greatest feeling I'd ever felt. And I just stood there and watched Castiel's face slowly change expression, vaguely noticing that Sammy had his head in the window, and had probably heard my outburst. But I couldn't find it in me to care.

Suddenly, without warning, my knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground. Falling against the Impala, I let out a sharp breath that hurts my ribs, and Castiel's suddenly there, at my side, and I can feel his breath on my temple.

"It wasn't my choice.", Castiel whispers after a moment, pulling me closer so that I'm leaning against his chest. He drapes a part of his trenchcoat around my shoulders and hugs me close to him. And I feel warm, snuggled against my angel, but I don't admit that to him.

"If it was up to me, Dean, you'd never be unhappy.", he continues in a murmur, and I can almost feel him nuzzling me. "I'm… sorry if I ever offended you."

And that sort of breaks my heart, in a way. I smile sadly and sigh, "Don't be sorry, Cas. _I'm _the one who's sorry."

I take his silence as an invitation to keep yapping.

"I mean…. I'm not seriously mad. Not at you. I just… wanted to scream at somebody, and…", my voice trails off when I feel his lips press against my forehead, and I think my heart stopped for a moment.

Castiel nuzzles me again when that brief kiss is over, and that action alone tells me there's nothing more I need to say.

So whatever. I give up.

Imagine that; Dean Winchester giving up. Not as bad as it sounds.

* * *

**Well, this turned out longer than I planned. To explain the time warp, it's kinda like what happened in **_**Viva**_**; everyone's lives stopped and they started a new life for no explainable reason. Anyway, the whole gist of it won't be explained for awhile, so you can come up with your own interpretation for it.**

**For Exangeline, who gave me the loveliest review for **_**Ask**_**. Thanks. :) **

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**- X Academy**


End file.
